Piszę Cię deszczem, a rysuję duszą
by neverwinternights
Summary: Miłość bywa różna - niekiedy piękna, czasem zwyczajna. Dramione, ale równie dobrze możecie wstawić tam kogokolwiek. Pierwotnie widniało na blogu pod tytułem "Deszcz i papierosy", ale ostatecznie "Piszę Cię deszczem, a rysuję duszą".


To nie było zamierzone.

A może było?

Zostańmy mimowolnie przy stwierdzeniu, że całe to zdarzenie było jednak zbiegiem okoliczności. Tak będzie bezpieczniej, a ja stracę konieczność ciągłego gdybania i zastanawiania się nad każdym, nawet błahym, aspektem tej opowieści. Jako narrator wolałbym przedstawić tę sytuację w takiej formie, jaka zaistniała w tamtym momencie, jednak wiem, że moja obecna wiedza może całkowicie zmienić sposób odbioru tej historii. Teraz zmądrzałem, stałem się starszy – chciałoby się rzec, że również mniej naiwny. Ale, do cholery, wobec niej zawsze byłem tym samym naiwnym gówniarzem. Usilnie starałem się wmówić sobie, iż wszystko, co ona robi jest dziełem przypadku, a nie zamierzonym działaniem. Nawet teraz, gdy powinienem na wylot przejrzeć jej kłamstwa, dalej trwam w przeświadczeniu, że stał za tym jakiś wyższy cel, konieczność. Czasem wydaje mi się… Lecz nie są to dywagację na obecną chwilę. Skupmy się na tamtym momencie. Na tamtym wydarzeniu.

To nie było zamierzone – jak już mówiłem.

Czułem wszechogarniającą mnie suchość w ustach.

To było zwyczajne dzieło przypadku, takie jak mnóstwo innych.

Ot, stało się i nic nie dało się z tym zrobić.

Zakochałem się i już.

Nie eksplodowały przy tym fajerwerki, żadna strzała nie przeszyła mojego serca, żaden romantyczny nastrój nie wisiał w powietrzu. Nic specjalnego. Mógłbym próbować zabrzmieć bardziej spektakularnie, próbować opisać, jak to niby uderzył we mnie grom z jasnego nieba. Byłoby to piękna kłamstwo, lecz nadal mijałoby się z prawdą.

Zabawne, ludzie potrzebują czasem niewinnego impulsu, by zdać sobie sprawę z czegoś, co od dawna powinno być dla nas wiadome. Choć czegoż więcej mogłem się po sobie spodziewać? Miałem raptem dwadzieścia lat – ni to nastolatek, ni to dorosły. Przede mną nie widziałem żadnych większych perspektyw, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Koniec końców od momentu zakończenia szkoły odrzuciłem wszelkie ambicje, a jedyną przyjemność znajdowałem w samotnym paleniu papierosa na ławce w okropną pogodę.

Lubiłem krztusić się dymem.

Lubiłem czuć deszcz spadający na moje ciało i ten przeszywający chłód jaki temu towarzyszył.

Lubiłem bezsensownie patrzeć się na spadające liście z drzew.

Lubiłem też nie myśleć, zapadając się w otoczenie.

W takich chwilach byłem tylko JA, papieros i deszcz. Później pojawiła się również ONA. A moje życie zaczęło się walić.

Podeszła do mnie w jeden z tych paskudnych dni, kiedy to siedziałem na ławce, starając się zapomnieć o tym, że jutro zaczynał się weekend i będę musiał po tygodniu ciężkiej pracy znowu udawać przed znajomymi, jaki to jestem przeszczęśliwy. Uśmiechać szyderczo, wymieniać kąśliwe uwagi, słuchać po tysiąckroć durnych plotek i uważać, by przypadkiem nie wyjść ze swojej roli. Zacząłem nienawidzić obraz mojego dawnego ja, który stworzyłem jeszcze w szkole. _Ambitny, arogancki dupek_. Teraz nie potrafiłbym się określić trzema słowami. Teraz wystarczyłoby proste: _jestem nikim_.

Przystanęła dwa kroki ode mnie. Nie spojrzałem na nią, dalej spokojnie ćmiłem piątego papierosa. Z początku wydawało mi się, że o czymś zapominała i zaraz odwróci się na pięcie. Zamiast tego chyba się uśmiechnęła, mówiąc:

_-_Wie pan może, która jest godzina? - zapytała spokojnie. Jeszcze wtedy nie poznałem tego głosu, wydawał mi się znajomy. Delikatny, jedwabisty. Zamknąłem oczy, próbując w pamięci odnaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. – No więc?

Po omacku włożyłem papierosa do ust i pokręciłem przecząco głową. Uśmiechnąłem się. Pewnie pójdzie w swoim kierunku. Pomyślała, że trafiła na jakiegoś palanta i nie warto tracić na niego więcej czasu. Zamiast tego, usiadła koło mnie.

- Chyba się pan domyśla, palenie nie jest zbyt zdrowe – powiedziała swobodnie, zupełnie ignorując moje poprzednie zachowanie. Otworzyłem oczy, ze zdziwieniem patrząc prosto na jej twarz. Wydawała się znajoma…

- Czy my się nie znamy? – zapytałem.

- Nie wydaję mi się.

Wtedy skłamała pierwszy raz i już nigdy nie przestała.


End file.
